Itai Koi
by desichan17
Summary: Even if they do fight alot, sasori and deidara truly love each other. but sometimes, fate has its own plan. For sasori has a secret he's been keeping from deidara. and its will cause both their worlds to come crashing down SasoDei ItaDei SakonTayuya YAO


Itai Koi

Itai Koi

The young blonde let out a sigh and dragged his feet though the small apartment. he threw his backpack on the floor, then headed to his roommate aka lovers room. "sasori-danna im back…." He stopped and stared. Sasori was standing the middle of the room, some girl in his arms. "Oh…s-sorry for…interrupting un" he slammed the door, then ran to his room.  
He went over to his bed and fell down face first. "So he's cheating now un?" he tightly closed his eyes.  
After a few moments, his door opened. "Deidara?" sasori walked over and sat on the bed. Deidara was now lying on his side. He didn't even turn to look at the redhead. "Oh come on dei! It's not like your loyal" "what UN?!" the boy shot up and glared at sasori. "what the hell are you talking about? I havent even looked at another person since ive been with you un!" now it was sasori's turn to get mad. "then why do you come home late everyday? We both get out at the university at 3! Yet you don't come home till 6!" "I have detention un! I have to clean the science labs!" "what you do now! Blow it up again!?" "I got into a fight!" "someone call you a chic or something stupid again?!" deidara was fumming by now. "I BEAT UP SOME PRICK CAUSE HE WAS TRASHING YOU!"  
The room fell dead silent.  
"w-what?" "someone was saying some trash talk about you…so I kinda beat them up un" sasori blinked, then sighed. The blonde really WAS loyal. Always had been. "i…dei….im sorry…I just" "its fine un…so…" he's eyes drifted down to stared at his feet. "are you going out with her?? "what? No….she fell and I caught her that hen you came in. that was my lab partner…she forgot her textbook the other day when she came over…remember?" deidara blinked, then smiled. "im such an idiot un" "but you're my idoti" he grabbed the blonde and pulled him into a rough kiss.  
Sasori and Deidara.  
They were lovers, yet noone could see why.  
Sasori was handsome, harsh, distant, anti-social, asswhole to no end.  
Deidara was beautiful, kind, friendly, outgoing, always full of smiles.  
The one time you could see there love was when they were alone. Sasori was very soft around the blonde, the blonde very shy around sasori.  
But…hy do they love each other?  
many a times fights broke out. The shouting could be heard around the neighborhood. Sometimes one would leave for a night or two to calm down.  
Though…no matter how much sasori screamed at the blonde, he always apologized, and deidara always forgave him.  
The blondes love had no limits either…..for you see being collage kids they don't have a lot of money, so to keep them from going broke, deidara sold drugs, even though he never used them himself. The money he earned from sales went strait to he and sasori's bank account.  
Sasori and Deidara.  
They have so many flaws in their love.  
Will one more deadly flaw ruin the pair, or bring them even closer?

Deidara let out a sigh and rested his chin in his hand. he was in the most boring class ever. history.  
he was brought of a daydream by a paper plane hitting him. glaring around the room, he unfolded the paper object.  
_sooo you and sasori got in a fight again? if your wondering why im asking its cause its been 4 days with out a fight so i say one is due_

deidara rolled his eyes and wrote a response.  
_ass_  
he took the paper and chucked it at the certain uchiha who was a few desk's away. itachi threw him a dirty look when the paper almost hit his eye. a moment later it relanded on his desk.  
_oh hush blonde. so you did you fight then? about what?_  
deidara threw itachi a dirty look. the itachi rolled his eyes then looked over at the teacher. he had left the room. taking the chance, itachi snuck to the empty seat next to deidara. "so dei, what was the fight about?" the blonde sighed and looked down at the desk. "i saw sasori hugging a girl so i thought he was cheating...he wasnt. then he thought I was cheating since i stay late...i told him why i got detention" "and?" for some odd reason, itachi always wanted to know how their fights started. "well...he felt bad...so he apologized" 'you forgave him? thats it?!" now the blonde was blushing. "well...i forgave him...then he kissed me...then..." "Oh"  
"im surprised you can walk"  
deidara let out a yelp as a new voice entered the conversation. He turned and saw his other friend, kisame. "Oh hey kisame" the boy smiled at the blonde. "I still don't get how you can stand akasuna dei! I would go crazy" the blonde smirked slightly. If he's friend wanted to be nosey then fine. "well, he's nice to me, and when it comes the bed..." itachi threw a hand over his mouth."Please, id rather NOT know THAT" deidara chuckled and the uchiha realized he did that on purpose. "Ok ok we get it back off" it was then that the door flew open. "ITACHI!" "Fuck" a young boy who looked like itachi ran up to them. "You basterd! I challenge you to a fight!" itachi rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "It's not even worth giving the 'you're too weak' speech." deidara sighed and stood. He walked over and picked the boy up by the collar off his shirt. He carried him out to the hall and dropped him. "Sasuke, we're in the middle of class. If you wanna have playtime with itachi wait till AFTER school kk?" sasuke huffed at the boy. "I don't wanna play! I wanna kill him!" deidara smiled and patted the boys head. "Be a good emo and go back to your school k?" he turned and slammed the classroom door shut. Kisame smiled as deidara returned. "He'll never learn will he?"

The rest of the day was quite boring till lunch. Deidara and his friends went into the quad and took a seat under a gaint tree. Itachi sighed and pulled a small sandwich from a brown bag. Kisame followed suite with his own bag. Deidara just sat under the tree. Sasori told him that he would have a huge dinner ready, so he didn't want to eat lunch. "Dei?" he looked up itachi, who looked at him with lazy eyes. Sitting under the sun always made the uchiha sleepy. "If i fall asleep, wake me k?" the blonde nodded then went back to daydreaming.  
_I love sasori so much...but its so painful being with him. We're always fighting..._  
kisame seemed to have read the boys mind. "Deidara...you love akasuna very much...i think your love for him will hold strong till the end" he turned and smiled at his older friend. "Thanks kisame. That means a lot." he sighed and lends against the tree, causing the sleeping itachi to fall on to kisame shoulder. Deidara smiled at this. He looked up into kisame eyes. "Let's…not wake him k?" kisame looked at itachi and felt himself blush as he nodded. Deidara knew kisame had a crush on the uchiha, so deidara was always trying to get itachi close to the blue skinned boy.  
They had finished lunch and were getting ready to leave, and wake itachi when a shadow blocked the sun. Deidara turned to find the source.  
Orochimaru.  
The blonde stood and threw the black haired man a dirty look. "What do you want snake?" the older man smirked as he stepped closer to the three. 'Why, is that anyway to greet someone?" "Shove it ya freak" the black haired boy rolled his eyes. "Fine. The reason im here is cause the word is your selling…true?" deidara blinked, then gritted his teeth. He tried to keep his drug dealing secret. Even his friends and lover didn't know. "You must have heard wrong." The older boy glared at him. "Oh really? Maybe…or your just keeping them for yourself…." He took a step forward, making deidara back up. He smirked and crossed his arms. "Seems like your hiding something blonde." Deidara gulped and tighten his grip on the strap of his bag, ready to run. Orochimaru hand shot out and gripped deidaras shoulder and lend close to look him in the eyes. "You're selling on MY streets kid. You're stealing all my business. I suggest you find an area, or say goodbye to the pretty little face." deidara gulped and stared into the mans eyes. "Well?" he tightens his grip, causing the blonde to cry out.  
"HEY!" kisame jumped up, knocking the now awake uchiha to the ground. Kisame stormed over to the boy. "Keep your hands off him!" he shoved Orochimaru away from deidara, blocking him protectively. Orochimaru clenched his fists. "Do you really wanna go gills?" kisame eye twitched at the much hated name. "Why…you…little…prick…" he took a step forward, but stopped. Something came whizzing towards them. Orochimaru turned and was hit head on by a flying rock. "un?" deidara turned and a smile crept up on his lips.  
Standing on the pathway was a young girl. her arms were folded across her chest, a dark glare in her eyes. "Snake shit! I suggest you scram before you need a face plant! Got it?!" the boy gulped, and then ran off. The girl smirked and walked over to them. Deidara looked the girl over. She had long reddish pink hair that fell down her back. The front, bangs framed her slender face She wore a dark purple tank top, and baggy blue jeans. A backwards black hat covered her head, stray bangs came though the hole in the back, falling over the side of her nose. Her deep brown eyes looked the three boys over. "you'all ok?" deidara gave her a toothy smile.  
"tayuya"

The group headed back to kisames place. Itachi layed out the couch with kisame, while tayuya and deidara sat on the floor. Kisame chuckled as tayuya started to braid the blonde's hair. "so…are you sure your gonna be ok dei?" the blonde nodded, winching as some hair pulled. "sorry" he just smiled. "its ok…." He stood and walked over to the door that led to the balcony. "….." everyone nodded. When deidara went out there he wanted to be alone.  
The blonde walked over the banister and layed his hands on it, lending his head back as the cold wind cooled it off. He smiled, thinking about the girl. he remembered when that crazy ball of fury was throwen into his life.

_deidara ran up and glomped a certain silver haired boy. "GOD DAMN IT!" hidan turned and hit deidara over the head. 'you scared the shit out of me!!" deidara laughed and gave his friend a questiong look. "well? Hat was the big surprise?" "umm…deidara…I want you to meet tayuya" he moved over to revile the young girl. she threw deidara a dirty look. "what the hell you looking at blondie?" deidara looked over at hidan. "my cousin" the blonde sighed. "you two are SO related."  
Time past, and he and the girl grew very close. the girl had moved with her father. They moved in with hidan. Everything was pretty good….till THAT day.  
Deidara, itachi and sasori stood infront of the gas staion that was ablaze. "HIDAN!!TAYUYA!" deidara gulped and ran headon into the flames. "DEI!" sasori held itachi back. "trust him"  
Deidara ran into the flames and fond his friends. Hidan was holding a piece of flaming wood with his back. Tayuya was alying on the floor, knocked out. "hidan! Its ok! I got her!" deidara held the girl on his back, then helped led hidna out of the place, just before it collapsed.  
Deidara's eyes went wide as the wooden mallet it the desk.  
"4 years"  
"n-no….no…."  
hidan smiled at his friends. "relax guys! Its only 4 years! Fuck ill be out before you know it!" he raised his handcuffed hands and hugged taytuya. "don't worry taytay…you can visit me in jail" hidan turned to deidara. "de…ive never asked for anyhint…but please protect her…" the blonde smiled through tears. "with my life hidan…with my life." they watched as they're silver haired friend flipped off the driver, then waved good bie as the car shipped him off. Deidara stayed with tayuya the whole night while she cryed on his shoulder. He swore never to tell ho badly she cryed._

_only 2 more years hidan….and look! Tayuya grew up fine!...though her mouth is all your fault you fucker!_ he smiled and closed his eyes, a single tear ran down his cheek.  
the door sloly opened and his friends came onto the balcony "deidara….about earlier…we need to talk…."

Deidara took a seat on the bed as his friend stood around him. "deidara…do you really sell drugs?" "I wont lye un…I do…but hear me out!" he stood and walked over to the window. "look…me and sasori barely have any money…so I started to sell..not use! Sell un. well, now we have money…and everythings ok…please don't tell un!! sasori..he'd be so ashamed of me!" kisame sighed and put a soft hand on deidarsa shoulder. "did hidan know?" "yea un…he's the one that told me to sell" "what?!" tayuya stared at the blonde. "r-really? But…he.." deidara nodded. "taytay….he's too old for welfare…he's drung money payed for the food and house..and the random gifts un" she sighed and nodded. It was true, hidan would always randomly spoiler her. "the reason orochimaru said im stealing is cause…hidan gave me his customers….well some left orochimaru and came to me…cause I wont screw them over like he does" itachi sighed and ran a hand though his raven black hair. "fine…we wont tell" deidara smield then looked at the clock. "oh crap un! I gotta go!" he gave everyone quick hugs, then ran out of the apartment. tayuya sighed and shook her head. "he's nuts I sear…well…I should get going too. Later"

He came to a small black car. He slid into the car and drove down the highway. He flipped on the radio. Music filled the car.  
_Only you-ooh, can make me feel so true  
I'll never ever be so blue  
As long as I have you_

_Only you-ooh, can make me feel so true  
Whatever ever I can do, it's because of you  
Only you-ooh, can make me feel so true  
I'll never ever be so blue  
As long as I have you_  
deidara couldn't help smiling. _of course a song like this would play when I think about danna_

"DANNA!!" deidara ran into the house, glomping the redhead. "hey dei…my your happy" the blond smiled. "I missed you silly" sasori smiled and pulled the boy into a kiss. "good…you better be hungery" "un?" he led deidara into the living room. The blonde took in a sharp breath.  
everything had been pushed to the side of the room. In the middle of the room was a big table. The room was candle lit, steaming plates sat ont eh table. Sasori led the blonde over to the table. He smiled when he saw it was fish. The redhead knew all the blondes favorite foods.  
Dinner went great. The air was filled with laughes and jokes.  
After dinner, sasori led deidara over to the couch, a movie was on pause. They curled up together and watched a thiller.  
When the romance scene came on, deidara looked up at sasori. "saso-kun" sasori looked down at the blonde, seeing his blue eyes clouded with want. Sasori smirked and held the blonde tighter. "I think its time we went to…bed…" the blonde snuggled closer to sasori as he was lifted and carried into the bedroom.

The door to kisames apartment flew open. Ksiame and itachi, who were in a round of poker looked up.  
A the site that they saw, kisame's jaw dropped and itachi jumped up from his seat.

Sasori had pinned the blonde to the bed, there shirts forgotten somewhere in the room. Sasori kissed the blondes neck, gently grinding there hips together, causing the blondes pants to grow tight. "deidara" he gently kissed back up the blonde neck, then blew hot air on the boys ear. "u-un?" "just by seeing you without your shirt, and I want…I need you" the blonde let out a soft pant. "don't hold back danna un" sasori smirked, his hands slid down the blondes body. He started to slid off the pants, when a load ring ceom form the said pants. "u-un??" deidara slid his phone form his pocket. He blinked and saw kisame on the screen. Deidara let out a soft growl and flipped open the phone. "man talk about bad timing un! im kinda busy with….." he fell silent, his face paled. "fuck un!" he closed the phone and sat up.  
"tayuya's in trouble un!"

Deidara burst into his friends apartment. he ran to the closed door that was the bedroom. He threw open the door. The room occupants stared at him. the blondes hair was down, his shirt button wrong. His pants looked loose, for the belt form earlier was gone. Behind him, sasori had on a badly wrinkled shirt, his red hair was even messier then usual. "deidara" kisame could barley choose words. The blonde ignored the stares and ran to the bed. Tayuya layed there. Her purple tanktop had rips near the bottem, her baggy pants had cuts as well. Blood dripped form the corner of her mouth. She had a cut on her cheek, and bruises on her arms. Deidara looked to the other side of the bed. A young boy was skneeling next to the bed. His dark blue shirt and jeans had blood stains, his sliver hair that fell past his jawline, framing his pale face. "you!" the boy looked up, his coal black eyes stared into the angery blue. "did you have anything to do with this?!" "no! I swear id never hurt tayuya!" he stood and kept a good lock on the blondes eyes. "I went ot her house to drop of a book I borrowed…when…I saw some man…her father I think..hitting her…I don't know…I just reacted and attacked the man. She told me to bring her here" "and the blond un?" "I carried her…she has bad cuts on her legs" deidara sighed. "fine…back away un" the boy nodded and took a step back. A deep brown eye cracked open. 'd-dei…he's not lying…..trust him…." she coughed, blood spilled from her mouth. "shh…don't talk…ill get you take n care of…just watch" he stood and looked at the other men. Itachi nodded and shooed everyone from the room. Sasori of course stayed to help.  
The blonde bit his lip as he looked down at the girl. "tayuya….please stay awake for me ok un??" the girl let out a groin. Good enough. Deidara gently slid the shirt off the girl, relving her bruised body. He winched and looked over at sasori. The rehdhead already had a roll of gauze in hand. He came over and started to wrap the streachy hite cloth over the bleeding wounds. Deideara walked over to her legs andgeltny slid off the baggy pants. She winched and let out a groin, but other wise said nothing.  
After a hour or so, deidara opened the door. Tayuya was all bandaged up, and cleaned up. "tayuya!" she was now awake and sitting up. the young silver haired boy ran forward. "tayuya…your ok then?" "yes…thanks you…guys this is sakon. He's from my class" he smiled at deidara. "he helped you" "yes…that's deidara…or I call him nii-san!" the blonde rolled his eyes and smiled. "taytay…why didn't you tell us?" the girl sighed, knoning this was coming. "cause….if hidan didn't kno….i started it…he got drunk and started being an ass…then he called hidan useless….so I told him to shut the fuck up…he hit me so hard I landed on the coffee table…before I knew it I was dodging punches." "ill kill him un" "that's why I didn't tell you!" she bit her lip and looked away. "look,…I don't want you starting anything…forget about it ok?" deidara sighed, then smiled. "can I at least scare the shit out of him un?" now the girl rolled her eyes "fine…I guess its only fair since I…kinda ruined…your….uh…'moment' in your room…." Everyone chuckled as sasori and deidara blushed. Sasori shook his blush away. "speaking of which….seeing everything is dandy here….me and a certain blonde have some unfinished bussness" he scooped the blonde up and walked out of the house. Sakon blushed at the pair. Tayuya smiled at him. "ya there gay…and lovers…by the way…thanks…." She turned and hugged the boys neck. "you're a really good friend sakon" he smield and gently hugged back. Itachi smiled at the two. Kisame made an 'aw'. "what a cute couple!" he ducked as the book on the nightstand flew at his head. "geez! Bed reidden or not and she's still got a hell of an arm!' "and don't for get it fishboy!" sakon blinked, then smiled. "your crazy…as are your friends…I think we'll all get along fine" they exchanged smiled as laughed. Itachi smiled and shook his head. _hidan…your crazy as left us…with crazy ass jr…..bastered….i miss ya.._ he stole a glance out the window, then back at tayuya. He saw hidan in her smile. He bet deidara did too. He thought about the blonde. _hidan look…deidara ekpt his word….he heard taytay was hurt…he even ran out of bed…literely_ he chuckled to himself. "…ill get us some tea…"

Itachi sighed as he watched as a bird landed on the sill of his open window. he smiled and lowered his head to look the bird in the eyes. "hey there little guy…..back again?" he stood and smiled. The birdcame around daily, and itachi would always give him seeds. He sat and letthe bird eck the sunflowers out of his hand. "…its strange….a few weeks have gone by without much fighting between deidara and sasori. Its very unusal. Think it will last?" the bird had finished eating. It chirped and ruffled its feathers. He smiled and gently stroked its head. "here" he gave the bird one last seed. It chirped then jumped to face the outside world. It jumped and soared into the blue sky. i dear lord….i tell my problems to a bird….im loosing it…/i

Deidara slammed his hand down on the table. "god damn it sasori-danna! why are you so stubborn?" the redhead rolled his eyes, and folded up the newspaper he was reading. "look brat, say all you want its still no" "why?" "cause I said so damn it!" now he too was standing. "pelase…danna….please" the blonde looked on the verge of tears. "why wont you say yes?" sasori sighed and crossed his arms. "cause I know it will only cause trouble…be sides that all the way on the other side of town…its too far." "trouble? What the hell? No it wont! And its not too far!! Why are you doing this danna? is it that wrong what I ask for?" "yes" he bit his lip "HOW?!" "cause…everytime we got there something always goes wrong and theres trouble…last time you almost beat up the guard." "I swear! I wont be stupid please! Do it for tayuya! She needs to see him!" "we will NOT go to see him damn it!" deidara clenthed his fist. "b-but….hidan…he…PLEASE! ould if I get the money?!" sasori blinked at this "…fine…" he smirked on the inside. ibrat cant come up with that much money by tomorrow. I in again /i "good! Then I can prove that you wer wrong ONCE AGAIN!" "excuse me? as I see it your always wrong, and I always bail you out of trouble." The blonde huffed and looked away. "why? If its so troublesome why do you out up with me?" he was surprised when sasori embraced him. 'casue I love you dei…your just so damn stubborn sometimes." The blonde sighed, relaxing…for a moment. He tensed when he felt sasori's hand slid down and lay on his lower back. "danna un?" sasori kissed the boy when he looked up. deidara gently kissed back, suddenly forgetting why they were fighting. The hand slid lower, making the blonde tense. He pulled away from the kiss. "no danna un" "it's a weekend silly" the blonde blinked. i oh yea…well..i guess…wait a minute!/I dedar huffed and looked up in the ruby eyes. "trying to seduce me so I forget im mad at you un?" sasori gave hima toothy smile. "is it working?" deidara looked away. "kinda….NO!" he tried to pull away from the amrs, but htye grabbed him back. "then ill have to try harder now wont i?" at that moment the blondes phone went off. He flipped it open and greeted the caller.

"hey kisame"

i yo dei….im bored…what did sasori say?/i "if I can get the money we can un"

I good….ill find some cash…alright…hey are you ok?/i

deidara had sqeeked when sasori grabbed his ass. He turned and threw sasori a dirty look. 'im on the phone un!" he tried to talk, but sasori wrapped his arms around the blondes body, gently kissing his neck. "sorry kisame…but SOMEONE cant control themselves." Sasori smiled aganst the blondes neck. "who? Me?" "yes you danna un!" he trned his attention back to the phone. itrying to seduce you so you forget your mad at him?/i "bingo un" sasori slid his hands down the blondes body, to his waistband. He fingers the blet, then pulled it off when deidara wasn't paying attention. He smirked and slid his hands into the blonds pants, gently rubbing his member. "I swear un! someimtes danna cane be so stubber u-UN!" idei?/i sasori smirk grew. He slid his hands back up, into the blondes shirt. His cold hands sent a shiver though the boys body as sasori started to slid the fabric up. "danna un! im on the phone damn it! I want my shirt ON"

kisame's eyes went wide on the other end of the phone.

"fine…ill keep the shirt on…" he pushed the blonde up to the wall, and slid his hands down again. "K-kisame UN! I gotta g-go…"

The blue skinned boy's jaw dropped as deidara moined and sasori chuckled. "BIE!" the hit eh end butten and threw the phone onto the other end of the couch. "hmm? The boy loked down. "aw mother fucker!"

next day

Deidara stood in the middle of the park. His hands were buryed in the pockets off his baggy black coat, his blonde hair whipped across his face. "deidara?" he turned and smiled. "ah there you are" a young girl nodded. She walked closer to him. "here" she pulled out a wad of cash. Deidara stared at the cash. He took the roll, then pulled out a small white package. He gave half the money back. "deidara? What is this?" he had given he a small amount and only took the money for the amunt, and was trying to give the rest back. "no un…that's too much. You'll OD if I give you that much…I maybe aseller un but I DO have a heart." The girl smiled. "deidara I know that….you just so sweet" she took his offering. "i…ill see you around k?" the blonde nodded. "I hope you eman school not here un" she gave him a soft smile. "of course silly" she waved and then ran off. He sa here go to a group of kids. ithey probably have no idea….oh well….back to the house!/i

Deidara handed sasori the cash, then quickly took it back. "altright…im off un" the blonde turned, but sasori spun him around again. "what was that?" "I have the money….so im going to visit hidan un" "im coming….i don't trust you" deidara rolled his eyes and smiled "fine un"

"sasori?" everyone was there, even sakon. Deidara smiled at his friends. "he wants to come un!" kisame shrugged his shoulders and walked onto the waiting bus, everyone else followed suite.

"releasing prisoner 666" deidara chuckeld at the boys number. "my does that fit." He watched the door when he heard footsteps. A young boy walked out. His silver hair was slicked back, his violet eyes threw the guard a look, then looked over at the kids. "sup" "HIDAN!" tayuyya ran and jumped into the boys arms. "taytay!! Hos my girl?" he smiled and when she landed in his arms, he put his arms around her waist and lifted her up slighty. "whoa! You got strong!" he smiled and put her down. He turned to the others. "yo blondie" deidara bit his lip. "h-hidan…." He ran forward and hugged the boy. hidan gently patted the blondeback as he choked back tears. 'it ok dei!" "its been a year and a half since we've seen you damn it un!" hidan blinked. "really? Fuck…hey who are you?" he pointed to sakon. "im sakon….im a good friend of tayuya's." hidan walked over, eyeing the boy. "you do drugs?" "no" "crime?" "…not really…." Hidan smiled and ruffled the boys hair. "then we're cool" he walked over to itachi. "hey my favorite emo!" "shut the hell up" "jaws" kisame gave him a friendly glare. "ah…and lookie here. The devils little help! Akasuna!" sasori looked ready to punch the boy. "what ever" he had never been on best terms with hidan. The guard walked over. "hurry ti up got it?" "shut the hell up faggot!" the guard threw hidan a dirty look, but stepped back.

They talked to the boy fro about an hour, they told him everything he had missed and ho much he was missed. Finally his time was up. tayuya hugged the boy. "goodbie hidan…ill be back soon." He smiled then turned to sakon. "you better be good to her got it?" the boy nodded. Deidara tightly closed his eyes. "h-hidan…i…I mean…" "im gonna miss you too dei…" the blonde let ut a sqweek and ran and tightly hugged the boy, tears rolled down his cheeks. 'I don't wanna go….i want you to come home already." Hidan getly patted the boys back. "realx…besides if sasori's rude to you come tell me. illlbreka out and kick some ass" deidara sniffed and pulled away. "a-alright…we'll see you as soon as we can un!" the boy nodded. "alright…get outta here…cause some hell for me k?" tayuya gave him a salute. "will do sir!" he chuckled as the man put the handcuffs on him once more and led him back into the jail.

When they returned home, deidara flopped down on the couch. "hey danna un….i have some money left over…wanna go see a movie or something?" "no…where did you get hta money anyways?" "savings" the redhead raised an eyebrow. "right…where?" the boy sighed, thinking of a lie. "my friend gave it to me" ok not a complete lie… "fine…" sasori turned and walked down the hall. Deidara bit his lip as he watched sasori leave. "is he mad at me un?" the blonde sighed and decied to rest. His eyeslids slowly closed, darkness engulfed him.

The next day was slower then heck. Deidara had a feeling that sasori was mad at him, so he was very quite all day. Even kisame and tauyay couldn't cheer the boy up.

Deidara walked into the apartment and sighed. "danna?" he dropped his schoolbag and waited for a response  
Silence  
Deidara stood and walked down the hall. He poked his head in sasori's study. Nope…just tons of puppets. He sighed and walked to the bedroom door. He pushed the door open and stepped into the room. "…danna…" sasori was sitting on the bed, next to him was a dark purple bag. That was where deidara kept all the money he earned, till he put it in the bank. The blonde walked over to the bed. Sasori looked up into the blue eyes, then stood. "deidara…you…I mean…what is this?" he waved a hand towards the bulged purple bag. "its…our saving un….well..mine. I haven't put them in the bank yet" he bit his lip, hoping sasori would buy it. "that's a lie….where did you get this money from?" deidara avoided the ruby eyes. "i…um…sasori-danna please trust me…thers no need to worry un" "worry?!" now sasori was angery. "how am I NOT suppose to worry! How do I know where you got it from?! Hell you could have been selling yourself for all I know!" deidara was taken back by sasori's outburst. "danna un…how could you think like that!! I would never do something so dirty un!" the blonde bit his lip hard. "why don't you trust me un? Why do you always think im unfaithful?" he looked up with teary eyes. "cause when ever we fight, you leave and I don't know where the hell your going!" "I go to kisames un!" the blonde turned away from sasori and stared at the ground. "maybe if you didn't fight so much I wouldn't leave un!!" sasori glared at the blonde. "then don't be so stubborn!" deidara lookd up at sasori. "what un?! How is this my fault! You're the asshole! Your rude all the time! Heck you probely spend more time with thse toys of your then me un!" "toys?! There not TOYS! There art ! unlike that petty excuse of fireworks you claim as YOUR art!" deidara gasped then narrowed his eyes. "you don't get it do you danna un? This is NOT about art un! Its abount US! Clearly you cant see that! You never could uN! All you care about is yourself! Hell! If I dropped dead youd be more worried about the blood on the rug then me un! You're a heartless basterd who dont give a crap about anyone!"  
Sasori's hand flew up and stuck the boy.  
The room fell silent as sasori stared at the blonde in shock. Deidaras head was to the side, a red mark on his cheek.  
"d-dei…i.."  
The blonde blinked, his eyes softned. He tood up striat, avoiding sasori;s eyes. "oh…I see un….." he sighed and turned. He elf the room, gently closing the door. Sasori stood there in shock, horrified at what he just did.  
He fell onto the bed, staring at his hand. It was slightly red. He tightly clentched his fist. He wanted so badly to run after the blonde, but knew deidara wanted his space.

Sasori's eyes flew open when he heard a door creak. "deidara?" sasori stood and walked out of the room. The hall was dark, as was the rest of the house. He walked to the door that led to deidara's room. He opened the door. It was dark also. The shades were open, letting in moonlight, bringing some light into the room. Sasori looked around and gasped. Everything was neat….exept one draw was slightly open….it was empty. Then sasori noticed the blodnes prized possenions were gone. "d-dei?" he ran to the indow and looked out. The lbondes window looked over the streets. Looking out, sasori saw a figure…with long hair and a strange pony. There hair blew in the wind as they adjusted the strap of the bag on their back. The figure passed under a streetlight. Deidara.

Sasori watched the blonde walk till he couldn't see the boy anymore. 'd-deidara!! NO! NO!" he punched the wall, causing a gaint indent. "GOD DAMN IT!" he turned and pressed his back to the window. he slid to the floor, bringing his knees to his chest. "d-dei…" his fingers slid into his crimson hair, gripping it. "FUCK!! What have I done! DEIDARA!!"

"i…I…didn't mean it…i…never ment to hurt you…please….come back…please…

The boy's body shook as sobs filled the air.

Kisame awoke to the ring of his phone. his hand felt around the night stand till it grabbed the phone. "hello?" iits itachi/i kisame sat up. "itachi? icome over. NOW/i "be there in a few" he closed the phone and rubbed his eyes. itachi was NOT a morning person…for him to call this early…something must be wrong. He sighed and got dressed.

Kisame drove up to the boys house. The drive way was empty except for itachis car. That was a good sign. The uchiha family didn't really care for the blue skinned boy. he turned off the car and walked up to the house. He carefully opened the door and headed strait to the stairs that led upstairs. He walked past a door with a 'danger' sign. Sasukes room. He rolled his eyes and stopped at a door that had not a single picture on it. This was itachis room. Not knocking he walked in. "itachi?" the uchiha was standing next to his bed. On the bed was a half asleep deidara. "What the heck?" the raven haried boy sighed. "I found this sleeping out on my balcony." He pointed to deidara. Kisame stared at the blonde. "the balcony?" deidara avoided there eyes. 'well…I didn't want to wake you un…so I climbed up the tree…and slept out there." Kisame took a seat on the bed, as did itachi. "but..why arnt you at home?" "i…i…its all my fault un!" he broke down and buryed his face in his hands. "if I just kepy my big mouth shut un…i…should have told him the truth" "deidara?" he looked up at his friends. The story from the night before spilled out. The two teens were in shock. Itachi's hand titched near the end. 'he….struck you?..." kisame saw bloodlust in the boys eyes. '…itachi…." Deidara also saw the look. "no uN! it was all my fault! If I never lyed to him this wouldn't have happened! Im a horrible person…I abuse the trust of the one who loved me! I dont deserve to be with someone like him" itachi stared at him in shock. "dei! He hit you! you two are always fighting and yelling…and he's such an asshole to you…why do you love him so much god damn it?!" the blonde looke dup with hurt eyes. "I know the REAL him itachi…he's really kind and sweet….sure he has anger…but the tough guy thing as only an act" kisame watched the boy. as deidara spoke of the redhead, love filled his eyes. "..im such as ass un….he IS really sweet…and kind…and…i…I abused that! I was always asking for favors….and…he's done so much for me...and what have I given him in return?" "your love!" kisame was shocked by itachis outburst. "damn it deidara! Your one of the nicest people I know! You gave that bastred your heart…and he crushed it…over and over…yet you always go back! Why damn it?! Why?!" he sighed then quickly left the room. 'i-itachi un?" "relax…itachi's…just protective" kisame gently hugged the blonde. "its gonna be ok…I promise…it'll be ok" he gently rocked the boy in his arms. Deidara let out a sigh as he rested his head on the older boys chest. Kisame was like the big borther to him…the gentle gaint.

A week passed since the fight. Sasori hadn't been to school, making it easer and hard on deidara. Easy, cause then he didn't have to deal with the pain of seeing sasori, but hard cause he idid/i want to see sasori. He still loved him. he was currently sitting out on itachi's balcony. The boy let him stay, as long as his parents didn't find out. He sighed and watched the birds fly by. The boy blinked when a famailer ring reached his ears. Sighing, he pulled the phone form his pocket. "hello?" inii-san?/i his eyes lit up at the voice. "taytay! Wahts up?" i um…nii-san I have a little problem...at home…/i the boy took a sharp breath. "is it your father?" silence. "don't worry. Go to kisame's k? ill meet you there" "ok…be there in a bit"

Kisame opened the door when the blonde knocked. "she's already here" deidara nodded and walked in. itachi had came with him. the girl was sitting on the couch. Kisame had already bandaged her up. deidara sat next to the girl and gave her a worried look. "tayuya…why? Why didn't you tell us before? We could have stopped this a long time ago" the girl bit her lip and looked away. "Cause…if something happened to him ill be an orphan." Deidara stared at the girl. "taytay…we would have took you in" she shook her head. "its fine. In two years…ill be 19..then I can run away form him" kisame looked at her with confusion. "tayuya…they're 20, and im 21. I could take you in easly" she shook her head. "no….thats too creul that's too much to ask" deidara slammed his fist on his knee. "no its not! Damn it we care about you that's why we're acting this way….at least stay here for a few day…till you heal un" the girl looked up at the boy, then sighed. "fine" deidara smiled and gave her a quick hug. "kisaem..would it be alright if I stayed the night as well?" "nii-san its ok I can take care of myself" kisame igonored the girl. "sure thing. Itachi you gonna stay too?" "yea..hold on" he flipped open he phone and made a call. "hey…im gonna stay at a friends. yes mother it is already Friday. Ok….what?...oh….fine" he closed the phone and sighed. "itachi?" he turned to his friends as he put the phone away. "its fine…my family was going with my father for a business trip, but she sayed I can stay….so whats the plan?" kisame smiled and alked over to a tall brown shelf. "I don't kno…movie?" deidara smiled and stood. "well, if your up to it tay, we can get some ice cream." The girl stood. "sure!" deidara took a look at her bandaged arms. "here" he slid off his jacket and put it on her, her baggy pants covered the rest of the bandages. Waving goodbie, the two went out to fetch some frozen treats.

Tayuya was sitting in a plush booth, waiting for deidara to come back form ordering. "here taytay" she looked up, a smile graced her face as she accepted the strawberry ice cream. Deidara took a seat across from her, a chocolate cone in hand. "you ok?" the girl blinked, before taking a lick of the frozen treat. "yep. Why do you ask?" "I don't know un. im worried about you that's all" tayuya looked up at the blonde. "nii-san…its fine. Actually im worred about iyou/i" "un?" the girl sighed and took another lick. "about you and sasori…I kno you still love him" the blonde looked away form the girl, out the window. "yes…I do…" tayuya also looked out the window. suddenly her leyes lit up. "hey look! its sakon!" the girl jumped up and ran outside, deidara on her heel.

Kisame stared at itachi. "something wrong?" itachi turned to look at the blue tinted boy. he had been staring out the window. "sorry…just thinking, my head hurts." Kisame alked over and put a hand on the boys head. "you feel warm….maybe you should lie down." Itachi sighed and genyl pushed away the hand. "thnask kisame but its ok. I have this head-cold medicine at home. I forgot to take it today that all." Kisame smiled and stepped back. "ok….are you sure your ok?" "yes…you orry to much" that made his smile grow. "ith friends like you guys, it my job to worry. Here, hows about you head home? Im pretty sure deidara needs some thinking time too. I can handle tayuya" itachi smiled at the older boy. "thanks kisame. Ill wait till they get back…..are you sure you can care for her on your own?" "ya ill be fine"

"sakon!" the said boy turned and looked a the girl. "tayuya?" he was almost knocked over

by her hug. "hey! Whats up?" the boy shook his head, recoving from the hug. Deidara caught up to the pair. He laughed and put a hand on his shulder. "don't worry un you'll get use to it" sakon smiled and turned to face tayuya. "ice cream Im guessing?" "hy would you guess that?" he smiled and pointed to her lips, there was some strawberry ice cream on her lips still. "oops" she blushed and went to wipe it off. "allow me" not caring deidara was there, the boy pulled her into a soft kiss. Deidara's hand twitched, but made no move to stop it. When they pulled away tayuya gave him a slight smile and blushed. "never thought my first kiss would be in front of my nii-san" the blonde smiled and rolled his eyes. "oh ok…well its late we gotta go" he grabbed the girl hand and pulled her toward him. 'and yes she does like you un and yes she'll go out with you" "dei!!" sakon laughed and waved goodbie to the other teens.

Deidara returned to kisames place. He knocked on the door with some diffuclty. When itachi opened the door he raised an eyebrow. A sleeping tayuya was on the blondes back. "she fell asleep un" he walked in and layed her on the couch. Itachi walked over and gelty pulled the blonde towards the door. "dei, I need to get some medicine at my house. I already talked to kisame he can taek care of her on his own." Deidara threw the sleeping girl one last look, before following itachi out the door.

The uchiha sighed as they pulled into the empty driveway. "they left already un?" "yes…I think its for the best. A few weeks with out them is good" "weeks un?!" ignoring the blondes comment, itachi led the inside. He hung up his coat, then headed up staris to his room, deidara on his heel. "do you ever go anywhere else in your house itachi un?" the blonde asked as they walked into the boys room. Itachi rolled his eyes and walked over to his bed, not bothering to turn on the lights. "I find no need to go anywhere else. I usually eat out with you guys so…no" sighing, deidara took a seat on the lounge sofa that he had been sleeping on the past few nights. "whatever un. I just hope tayuya wont freak when she wakes up" the raven haired teen stole a glance at his friend. "there you go again deidara….always worrying about others. Im sure she'll be fine….stop worrying" the blonde sighed, with a small smile. "with guys like you its my job to worry" the blonde sighed again, then walked over to the gaint window. itachi raised an eyebrow at the boy's back. "that's….what he always said….." deidara gently touched the cold glass, then lowered his hand to his side, gently laying his forehead on the glass. "dei?" itachi saw a teardrop hit the floor. Letting out a soft sigh, he stood and walked over to the boy. "deara…please…don't cry" he pulled the blonde away form the window. he took a seat on the bed, then pulled deidara into his lap.

"please don't cry….its..he's not worth it. He's not worth your tears"

in an attempt to calm the boy, itachi gently rubbed his back, then diped his hands under the boys shirt, rubbing his hands on the boys bare back. Deidara gasped and lend away from the touch. "i-itachi un" the said uchiha moved his hand out, and gently brushed some hair off of the blonde neck, before going back to rubbing his back under the shirt. He lowered his head, and started to kiss the boys neck.

"deidara…your too good for him. you deserve some one who loves you and makes you smile, not cry" he started to kiss up the blonde neck. "w-what un?" the soft kisses and cold touch sent a shiver through his body.

Itachi moved his hands to the front of deidara. Gently running his hands along the boys stomache, and up his chest. He brought his lips up to the blondes ear. "please deidara, leave him for good. I could make you so happy….please" he turned the boy in his lap, catching his lips in a kiss. Deidara let out a soft gasp, and yanked away from the boy. "itachi n-no un! no" he pulled away form his grasp and stood. "I cant un!" "why not deidara? You walked out on him….your free to love someone else" the blonde looked at the floor sadly. "no itachi…I don't feel for you in that way…besides ic ould never itruly/i leave him…I love him un"

Itachi pulled him back onto the bed, pinning him below the uchiha. "well, you cant blame me for trying….i just ant you to be happy" he lend down and kissed the boy passionately. He pulled away, blue eyes stared up at him. "im sorry un…but I cant love you…besides there is another who loves you" itachi blinked, not moving from ontop of the boy. "deidara….please…just once? Even if its fake…" the blonde shook his head. "I cant betray him un….i cant" deidara slid out form under the boy, but was pulled back into another kiss, this one didn't end fast. Itachi slid his hand into the blondes hair, keeping him from moving. He gently bit the blonde lower lip, but deidara kept his mouth shut. Itachi pulled away for a breath. "please dei…..he inst faithful to you" he tried kissing him again, but the blonde yanked away. "y-yes he is un! he would never have ever even let it get this far….i..i cant belive I let it get this far…im sorry but I still love him" deidara turned and ran from the room, and the house.

Kisame opened his door and saw a miserable deidara. "don't ask un" he walked in and took a seat in the kitchen chair. He layed his head in his arms, and broke down. "dei…i…" the blonde pulled deidara into a tight hug. The blonde sniffed and layed his head on his friends chest. 'im so sorry kisame". "its fine deidara. Your welcome anytime"

The next morning, deidara snuck out of the house and went to the park. He checked his watch. 10. this was the right time. He looked up and saw a young boy aprouching. "hey" he pulled out some cash and took a brown bag from the blonde. "hey…please promise to use its slowly? I don't want you to get hurt or OD." "ya ya I promise" the boy waved, ten ran off.

Deidara was on his way back to kisames, when he stopped at a bank to put the money in his savings account.

time skip 4 days

deidara had been staying at kisames, along with tayuya. The boy didn't care, he liked when he's friends stayed over.

The said blonde had been laying on kisames couch when tayuya walked in. "taytay?" she looked worried. "umm….someones heres to see you…

Sasori"

Kisame offered the redhead to come in, but the boy shook his head. He looked up when tayuya walked out of the back room, deidara behind her. the blonde walked over to the doorway. "d-danna" sasori stared at the boy. "can…we take walk? If its ok with you…" "yes un"

They walked along the beaten up path that winded though the woods. Sasori had his hands stuffed in his pockets, eyes glued to the ground, head lowered. Deidara had his hands behind his back, gently biting his lip. Sasori finally spoke. "deidara…im…." He looked up and stared into the blue eyes. they stopped and stared at each other. "im so sorry. I never meant to hurt you! I know you probably hate me now huh?" deidara sighed. "I know I ishould/i hate you…but I cant. I love you too much" sasori smiled at the boy. "deidara….i love you too. More then the world." He looked away for a moment. "you're the first person ive ever cryed over." Deidara's eyes went wide. "y-you…cryed?" he bit his lip, then threw his arms around the boys neck, bringing him close. "don't cry danna. it as all my fault un" sasori stared at the boy. "no deidara…its mine. im the one who…who..h-hit you" he choked at the last part, regret filled his eyes. deidara smiled and lend close, gently making their foreheads touch. "fine un, its noones fault. Besides I still love you, and im glad you still love me un" sasori smiled at the boy. "I could'nt stop loving even if I wanted to…but I never want to" he put his hand on the back of deidara's head, gently pressing their lips together. Deidara tightly closed his eyes, and pulled sasori closer, deeping the kiss.

Kisame looked up at the clock. It was 11 pm. Tayuya came in, a worried look on her face. kisame smiled at the girl. "I guess they made up"

Deidara let out a soft sighed and smiled. His head was laying on sasori's bare chest, while the man ran his fingers through the blondes hairs. "dei-chan…I love you"the blonde smiled and crawled up, planting a kiss on the mans lip. "I know danna un" he nuzzled his face aganst the mans neck. "I love you too un." sasori wrapped his arms around the boy protectively.

Deidara woke up to the sun pouring on his face. he yawned and sat up. "danna un" the redhead groined and opened his eyes. "morning already?" he tried to sit up, but deidara had laid back down on his chest. "deidara, I cant get up with you on me" the blonde smield and sat up. when he did, he caught sasori staring at his bare chest. "what un?" "nothing…your just so…hot" he sat up and pulled deidara into his lap. He gently nuzzled his face aganst the boys neck. "im glad your mine dei-chan. I love you so much." Deidara blushed and looked away. "i-I love you too danna un…but we gotta get ready" sasori chuckled at this. "not really" he layed back don on the bed, bringing deidara with him. he gently kissed the boys neck. "we could just stay here…and 'play' some more" deidara blushed and looked away. "danna you horny bastered un" "only for you my little blonde, only for you" he smiled and kissed the man. "ok, you get some for that un." "how much is some?" deidara smirked and kissed the man. "how ever much I feel you deserve un" sasori let out a groin. 'don't tease me dei-kun…you know it kills me…" deidara smiled and kissed the redheads neck. "exactully un" "dei…stop" "un?" sasori sat up, and gently pushed deidara off him.

He ran out of the room, and to the bathroom. "un?" deidara was about to walk into the room, when sasori kicked the door closed. "d-don't….im sick" the blonde winched when he heard puking sounds. He was always sqwimish about that. "o-oh ok un…here" he opened the door slightly and threw sasori a shirt and pants. "thanks….."

Tayuya looked at the clock and sighed. "that's it! Im calling!" she grabbed her cell and hit 2. deidaras speed dail.

_hello un?_

deidara!

_hey taytay…um…we….made up_

I can see that! Are you at his house…or your house I guess…

_ya un…but dannas sick un._

tayuya rasied an eyebrow. "want us to come over? I can drive him to the doctors if he'd like.

_hold on un…….no he says he'll go alone..though he wants me over there un…ill be there in a few_

tayuya groined. she hung up the phone, and chucked it at the couch. "GOD DAMN IT!" "tayy?" kisame walked into the room. "I don't get those two! They're always fighting, and breaking up, then making up! it annoys the shit out of me!! ugh!" she stormed into the bed room and slammed the door. Kisame stared at the door. "o…k…"

deidara sighed as he walked to his friends house. iI wonder hats wrong with danna? I hope he's ok…./I. the blonde smiled and stuffed his hands in his pockets. i im just glad we're back…I hope it stays that way for a bit….i love him so much/i he sighed and looked at the clouds. ihidan, you never liked danna huh?...but you DID support my choice….but tayuya…I think she may hate sasori….man I wish you were here…I could always talk to you easly….oh well..ill vist soon promise/i his smile grew. Talking to himself as if he was talking to hidan relaxed him easly.

Sasori as sitting in a dark blue chair, staring a the doctor. "a-are you serioius?" "yes sir" he held out some papers. Sasori took them, and as he read, tears came to his eyes. "n..this cant be real…i-I just got him back….i just got him back…." The doctor put hand on sasori's shoulder. "im truly sorry" the redhead looked away, a tear fell down his cheek. he stood and ran from the office, the paper tightly clenthed in his hand. _this cant be true….it cant be…..not when I finally got deidara back….it cant be true…./i_

TIME SKIP

it had been two weeks since sasori had gone to the doctors. Ever since he got back, he had been rather quite and distance. Well, to the others. After school when they got home, sasori would shower the blonde with love and affection. Deidara didn't understand why, bt he liked it.

On day, kisame had enough. He wanted answers. "pss! Dei!" the teacher let out a groin when her last pecil broke. 'be back class" taking the class, kisame took the seat next to deidara. "hey dei! Whats been going on with sasori? I eman I know your not fighing….you've had a limp all week" deidara blushed and looked away. "baka. Nothing. he's just not feeling well un" "stil?! Its been like what? 2 weeks?" deidara nodded. "though…danna has been a bit spacey…though he keeps spoiling me…..i like it un" itachi stole the other free seat near the blonde. "so…nothing wrong with sasori then? So you two are still togheter?" deidara nodded. Ever since the incedent at itachi house, deidara trys not to be alone with the boy. "well…I still think you desirve better" "im ignoring that un"

Deidara returedn home, and found sasori wasn't there. "un?" confused he pulled out his work. "I guess ill wait till danna gets home to eat un"  
sasori returned around 10 pm. He walked in, and found deidara laying on the couch, a sleep on all his homework. He smiled and scooped the boy up, carrying him to the bed. i damn it…this is gonna be harder then I thought….bt I have to do it……/i

"un?" deidara sat up and looked around. he was in bed, but sasori wasn't. "strange un…oh shoot!" he jumped form bed. He had a deal today.

Checking the house, he grabbed the package from under his dresser, and grabbed a jacket as he slipped out of the room.

"here un" deidara handed the ytoung girl the package. She thanked him and handed him some cash. "dei!" the boy turned and saw tayuya. "ey taytay!" he ran over and caught the girl in a big bear hug. "how are you dear?" "fine…sakon just took me to a movie. He had to go though. His brother got in trouble." The blonde smiled at he girl. "well o your stuck with me! where to my dear un?" she was about to speak, when she saw something. "hey…isn't that sasori?" deidara looked and smiled. "ya! Hey danna! he grabbed tayuya's hand and ran over there. "hey danna! i…..danna?" the said redhead was talking to some girl. when he saw the pair, he pulled the girl in a kiss.

Deidara stood in shock. "danna?" sasori pulled away form the girl and looked at them. "oh….deidara…." the blonde stared at him. "h-how…d-danna un" he bit his lip and looked away, tears threatened. "this is for you un" he pressed the cash he had got into sasori's hand and ran off. Tayuay watched in horror. "y-you asswhole!" she turned and back handed him. he just stood there, unfazed. She glared, then ran after the blonde. "wait up! dei come back!!"

Deidara ran into kisame's house, locking himself In the bedroom. When tayuya ran in, ksiame came out of the kitchen. "why did deidara just lock himself in my room?" the girl stood there steaming. "that asswhole! He s cheating!!" "huh?" me and dei…we caght sasori kissing another girl…and when deidara caught him…he didn't even care!!" the girl huffed and took a seat on the couch. "I think im gonna kill him" "don't. please"

After a few hours, deidara finally came out. "im gonna go talk to him un"

Sasori opened the door. "oh…deidara" he opened the door a bit more, but didn't move to let him in, nor did deidara make a move to go in. "why un? that's all I want to know…" he looked away, and at the ground.

There was a crash and deidara looked up. he felt a raindrop hit his face. he sighed and looked back down. He had noticed those clouds on his way, but didn't seemed to care. Now he did. Sasori also sighed. "come in" the blonde walked in, and he gently closed the door. Deidara walked over to the couch and sat down, sasori sat next to him. "can you answer un?" sasori stared at him. "deidara….i..." the blonde looked into the ruby eyes that he loved so much. "was it a friend? or a cousin?! Please just tell me it didn't mean anything!! That it was just some kiss…please danna un!" sasori stared at the sad blonde, and it tore at his heart. "dei…" he grabbed the blonde, and pulled him into a kiss. They fell back on the couch. They broke the kiss for only a moment. Deidara looked at sasori, before wrapping his arms around the boy, pulling him back into a deep kiss. He felt the mans cold hands slid down his shirt, and under it, gently rubbing his stomache. Deidara unbutten the mans shirt, and let it fall to the floor. sasori moved his head and started to kiss the blondes neck. he let out a soft moin, running his fingers over sasori's toned chest. The man gently nipped at the soft skin on the lbondes neck. deidara let out another moin. "d-danna un" he layed his hands on sasori's belt, and gently grinded their hips together. Sasori let out a soft grunt, his pants growing tight…be he kne he had to stop it. He pushed the blonde back on the couch, and gently layed his lips on the boys neck.

"deidara…would you hate me if it was a meaningful kiss?" "I don't know un" sasori sighed against the blondes neck. suddenly deidara's eyes went wide. 'so..its was special…w-who was she un?" sasori kissed the blonde neck once more, then his lips.

"my way out"

he sat up and turned his back to deidara. "so…that's it un…." he saw the mans head nod. Deidara felt tears weld up in his eyes. "don't worry…ill leave" he stood and started to walk away, but deidara grabbed his hand. The boy stood, tears were about to spill over. "danna…but…i…w-why?!" "i-i…I cant say…..i guess im just an ass like that."

He tyred to walk away, but deidara stopped him again. "please un! don't do this!...i mean….we just got over the last fight un….what did I do wrong? Did I love to little? Or too much? What ever it is ill change it un! just don't leave me again!" he hugged the man he loved tightly. "please …ill do anything un…." "anything?" the blonde nodded, his head still resting on sasori's bare chest. He lifted a hand and gently layed it on deidara's head. "leave….and never come back" "un?!" deidara pulled away and stared at the man. "w-what?" "you heard me…leave…and never come back…." Deidara sshook his head. "n-no un! whats wrong with you?"

"whats wrong with you?! don't you hear me? we're through! I never want to see you again! just…get out of here! get..out of my life! and stay out!"

deidara stared at he man in horrer. "is…that what you trully want?"

"yes" deidar took a short breath. "fine" he took a step forward, and pulled sasori into a deep kiss. When they pulled apart, deidara turned his back to sasori. "if that's what will make you happy…ill stay away form now on..i-i…I hope you find someone who will make you happy…and ill love you how you want to be loved…." Deidara walked voer to the door and walked out, gently cloding the door behind him.

by now it was pouring, and he was glad. Now he could let all his tears fall. Once he was down the roud from sasori's house, he broke into a sprit.

He didn't know where he was going, but right then, running felt good.

Like he running from his life, from his pain.

It felt so good.

Running in the rain…his salty tears mixing with the rain., flying off his face as cold wind made his blonde hair whip around his face.

In that moment…..he…almost…felt free from the world…..almost.

Sasori watched the blonde leave though the kitchen window. once he disspared, saosir grabbed his short and threw it back on. "god…..damn it" he tried to btten it back up, but his fingers were shaking.

A moment later, he saw his shirt was wet. It was then that he relised he was crying. ihy…does this hurt so bad? It feels…..like my heart…was just ripped out of my chest/i he layed a hand were his heart as. He closed his fist, clenting the fabric. He walked over to the couch, and fell on it backwords.

He let out a shakey sigh, and his eyes gently closed. a few more tears fell, before he drifted off to the sounds of thunder.

The door opened and reviled and drenched deidara. Itachi stared at the boy. "k-kisame is out on a d-date…..c-can I stay h-here?" the boy was shaking from the cold, his teeth chattering. The uchiha sighed and put an arm around deidara, pulling him inside. He closed the door, and sighed. "lets get you cleaned up"

Itachi wrapped a blanket around the young blondem and gently rubbed his arms. "warmer?" deidara nodded, but a sneeze escaped. "I put some tea on the stove a bot ago…its still hot" he pulled a cup off the coffee table. Deidara thansked him and sipped form the cup. It felt so good, being all warm. He yawned, and curled his legs up to his chest, setting the cup down. Itachi looked at eh blonde. "so…what happened this time?" deidara took a deep breath and told itachi everything. Since that morning till when he arrived a the boys house. Though, he dimmined downt he kissing part with him in sasori. He was always pretty shy about telling hi friends about that kinda stuff.

When he finished, another yawn escaped his lips. Itachi smiled slightly a the boy. "your wipped…come" he stood, and before deidara could stand, scooped him up. "u-un?" he felt a slight blush come up on his face. "you need to lie down"

He walkedinto his room, and layed the blonde on his bed. "deidara….im so sorry…I wish I could take all the pain away" he climbed on the bed, and sat next to the boy. "but…I guess your free now huh?" deidara nodded sadly, a tear rolled down his cheek. itachi lend over and gently kissed the tear away. "relax" deidara's eyes went wide. "i-itachi..no un not again!" he made a move to try and get off the bed, bt itachi slid his arms around the boys waist. "I think not" he pulled the boy back onto the bed, alying himon his back. He kneeled over the boy, gently ghousting his lips over the blondes. "deidara…your no longer his…your free…." Itachi kissed the boy, forcefully pinning the blondes hands above his head. Deidara tried to turn his head away, but itachi kept him still. "shh…relax…" he started to kiss and nip at the skin on deidara's neck. the uchiha stopped and gave a soft glare at the mark sasori had made earlier. "i..think you need to be 'cleansed' of sasori's touch" "n-no un! NO!" he tried to get away, but itachi held stonrg. "deidara….im not gonna hurt you shh" using one hand to hold the boys wrist, he used his free hand to slid off the boys shirt. "now be quite" he tyed the blondes wrist toghter with his shirt. Once that was down, itachi ran a hand down the boys chest, before trailing it with kisses. Deidara bit hi lip and yanked hard a the shirt, but nothing happened. ifuck! Dman it ksiame why did you ave to be out on a date!?/i

Kisame yawned and streached his arm, putting it around his dates shoulder. She smiled adlayed her head on his chest, completely forgetting the movie. Ksiame blinked then blanked out for a moment. iI feel…doom…whatever/i he ignored the thought and turned his attention back to his date, gently kissing the top of her head.

Itachi had removed his own shirt and by now, was trying to get off the blondes pants. Deidara tried to kick him off, but failed. "itachi! You know this is rape un!" he just chuckled. "deidara…if the other one enjoysit…its not rape" he gave the boy and deep kiss. "and trust me…you'll enjoy it" deidara gulped, and wiggled to keep his pants up. "s-stop un! I dont want this!" itachi didn't stop. His hands drifted down, and started to slid off the blondes pants. "stop it un! LET ME GO!"

A loud slam cut the air. "un?" they turned just as itachi door flew open.

Tayuya had kicked the door in. "DEIDARA!" "deidara?" sakon appered next tot eh girl. "oh…" they stared at the scene. Both males were shirtless, (dei soon to be pantsless) and the blondes hands were tied. "tayuya un!" the girl stared at them. "i-I heard shouting…" itachi rolled his eyes. "well there;s no problem..leave!" deidara tried to speak, but itachi cut him off with a kiss. Deidara let out a groined and tried twisting his face. tauya saw this, anstormed in the room. "HEY!" she grabbed the boy and shoved him off the bed. The blonde let outa sigh. "thank gos un….HELP ME!" she nodded and untied his hands. "lets go" she grabbed his hand and pulled him the door. "wait" she ran over ot he side off the bed.

"pervert" she gave him a swift kick in between then legs, then ran off.

They reached kisames house, and deidara collapsed on the couch. "im crashing here tonight" she nodded hgged him. "tell us tomorrow ok?" he noddednad sighed. "will do un…will do"

After they left, deidara walked over to the window and slid it open. He stared out at the stars, tears fell from his eyes. ihidan…I need you so bad right now….your the only one who could help….or sasori..but…he…ugh/i the blonde sighed and walked voer to bed, falling on it face first.

He tried to fall asleep but couldn't. he stood and walked to the bathroom. iguess ill take a shower/i

He walked though ksiames room ot the thabroom, hen something caught his eyes. ihmm?/i something was sticking out form under the pillow.

A pocket knife.

He blinked and stared at the knife in his hand. One time someone tried to break in, so ever since kisame told them he had a knife hidden, but deidara never knew he ment it. The blonde walked into the bathroom, gently running his finger over the blade.

Sasori sat in the plastic chair. "is it finsished?" "yes" he handed the man a piece of paper. "whats this? Are you sure?" he nodded, andhanded the man an envolpe. "don't open this…read the paper." The man did and nodded. "you must trully care about this person…is this why you ran out last time…you forgotr your pils?" he handed sasori a small bottle. "i..should go. i…don't need pills" the doctor sighed, and smiled. "going to see her" "..no….actully…im never seeing HIM again…." he sighed and left the room.

Deidara sat on the toilet seat, staring at the blade.

ii….i…can make all the apin stop….it can finally stop…..besides…sasori said he wanted me out of his life for good…but I know I cant stay away, so…maybe dong this…ill make him happy..cause then I cant bother him/i

he lifted the blade to his wrist, and gently pressed the blade down, then started to add pressure. He atched as it cut his skin, blood spilled form the cut.

"deidara! Deidara help!!" 'Un?!" the boy jumped up,b ut to fast. He ound up making tha balde go deeper, so more blood fell. He winched, then ranfomr the room.

He threw open the front door.

Sakon

He had a black eye.

"tayuya's in trouble! Her father is going crazy!" deidara gulped. "come on!" forgetting the blood on his hands, he ran out the door, sakon in tow.

Deidara ran to tayuya's house, the burstthough the door. "tay!"

His eyes went wide.

Tayuya's father had the girl pinned to the all, an hand around her throut, and a knife in the other hand "put. Her. down." Deidara took a step forward, a look of death in his eyes. "who the hell are you?!" "deidara run!" the man threw the boy a glare. "so this is deddara? The one my newphew and daughter talk so highly about? You don look so tough" dedara didn't take his eyes off the man. "I suggest you put her down…NOW" he stormed over to the man, and grabbed the mans arm. The blood form his cut spilled over the mans arm. "don't make me hurt you" he grunted and pulled tayuya of the wall, still holding her nkec. "fine" he let go, and he slammed her onto the couch. "alright then…you want a fight kid?" 'un"

Before the man could react, deidara pched him in the face. he gasped as blood splattered his face. the blonde steped back, and swung his foot, htting the mans side. He then grabbe dhte mans arm, and flipped him over on to the ground.

The man took in a sharp breath. deidara glared and stood over the man. If you…eer..EVER come NEAR tayuya again…ill kill you un" he gulped and gave a slightly nod. "come" he gently scooped tayuya up bridal style. She had been knocked out when she was thrown. "lets get her help" sakon stared with wide eyes and nodded.

Sasori bolted up form the couch. "c-crap" he covered his mouth and ran to the bathroom.

There was a gag sound as he kneeled over the toilet, losing anyhitng he had eaten in the past two days. He satup slightly, then quickly lend back down.

This tim there was a fair amount of blodd.

He coughed, and used the back of his hand to wipe some blood away that was dripping down his chin. "f-fuck…its happening faster than I thought…s-should have taken thouse damn pills…"

He stumbled to the kitchen and grabbed a plastic bag. "just…gotta…make it there…" he stumbled out eh door and to his car. Before he could open the door, he gaged into the plasic bag,

more blood.

He winched, and out a hand on his fast beating heart. "g-gotta…get there…" he climbed into the car and sped off, puking more blood every now and then.

Tayuya groined and sat up from bed. "taytay!" she opned her eyes and saw deidara standing over her. "are you ok un?" "where am i?" sakon appered next to deidara. ""your father…when helet out go he threw you at the couch…and you hit the metal armrest…your head started bleeding" tayuya winched slightly as she remember the pain. "so??...im in the hospital?" "ya un" "deidara!!" the girl had sat up and saw his large cuton his wrist. "did my father do that?! Your still bleeding!" the blonde looked down and gulped. Al the was to his elbo was dry blood, and some frsh bit to. He sighed and turned away from them. "im…gonna go find a nurse to help un" sakon nodded. "ill keep her form doing something stupid"

tayuya hit him with the pillow.

Deidara sighed as he walked down the long white hallway. ithis is so boring un/i he looked around, but couldn't find a nurse. He shoved his hands in his pockets, then let out a yelp. His cut had rubbed the fabric. Winching, he held his wrist. "stupid…just stupid." a nurse walked by and gasp. "oh deary! Are you ok?" he smiled sweetly at her. "could…I trouble you for some help un" 'not at all!" she grabbed his uninjured arm and walked into nurse station "here" she pulled out a first aid kit. First she used a wet swab to wash off the blood, then use achol on the cut. She held his arm as he let out a soft hiss. 'im so sorry dear" "i-its ok un…I kow your trying to help" she looked up for a moment and smiled. "man! If only the rest of your patience could be as understanding and as sweet as you…your just so cute" she pulled out some gauze and wrapped up his arm.

Suddenly the radio on her pants went off.

ihe's out of the yellow zone/i

the woman let out a soft sigh. "escuse me" she unclipped the it, and pressed a butten. "so the boys ok now?"

iyes…man I was scared! He started coughing up blood bad!...but you were right/i the woman sighed sadly. "the one time I wanted to be wrong…alright im helping someone but when im done ill head to the medicine room. Ill get him painkillers"

ii..dont need painkillers…i-im fine/i

deidara raised and eyebrow. "I know what you mean un" she smiled and gently pat his arm. "well your all set" he smiled and nodded. "um…wheres room 346?" she laughed and motioned for him to follow her. "ill take you the back way"

she was lead him down a long hallway, when suddenly he stopped.

He saw a flash of red.

He took a few steps back and went pale.

"sasori"

the woman turned the the blonde. "you know him?" "yes…we're…were..very close un" the woman sighed and looked away. "that's a shame. Your such a sweet kid..im so sorry" "un?" the oman stared at him. "you don't know?" deidara shook his head. "hunny….he..he has oujoken." 'un?" the woman sighed. "hes sick un?...and whats that? A flu un?" she bit her lip and looked away. "dear…no" deidara stared at her. "please he's…was..my boyfriend..we broke up last night" she stared a the blonde. "what? Your boyfriend? Aw…I don't know how to say this…dear…

he's dying."

Sasori winched as another shot of pain went though his body. The doctor layed a hand on his head. "don't worry sin, your gonna be ok" "n-no im not. I know im gonna die…just..how many days?" the doctor stared at eh boy. he was so calm about dieing. "you didn't take the medication…so…at this rate, a week. Enless you have an open wound..do you?" the redhead shook his head. "good. Or else it would speed up" he sighed and wrote something on the clipboard. "I must go now. A nurse will be in later to give you some medication."

Deidara felt like he had been stabbed.

"d-die un?" "yes…im very sorry" deidara looked into the room once more. Sasori was sitting in the bed, talking to a doctor. "no un! it cant be true!" he ran past the nurse, tears falling from his blue eyes. Ithis cant be true!/i "wait please!' she grabbed the boys hand" deidara turned to the woman. "please tell me everything you know un!"

the nurse led himto the medicine roomo. It was a small dark room with tons of shelves. "sit" he nodded and took a seat across form the woman, as she wrote some stuff on a clipboard. "your friend…sasori as I said has oujouken" deidara noddedna sat back, knowin this would be a long story at the least.

"oujouken is a deadly dieses. It comes from a forigen land. When someone is stung by a certain type of rare scoripan, the poison instantly mixes with they're blood. Depending on the age, the time they die is undermined. Most cases, it stays in your blood for about 5 years, slowly killing you.

but, you see if someone was to say have a child, the poison would go into the baby as well.

Sasori's mother had been stung, then gave birth. From our records, she died in a car accident before the poison could kill her. as for sasosri, it stayed in his blood his whole life. as he grew and he got bigger, the poison spread."

Deidra blinked, and stared. "cant we cure it?" "there is no cure" he bit his lip, trying not to cry. "how long?" "a week"

Sasori waited till the doctor had left. igood/i he rolled down his sock and pulled a hidden blade form his shoe. He smiled slightly. He had insisted on keeping his clothes, saying if he was dying he was NOT dying in a hospital gown.

He looked at the blade for a moment. ithe sooner I die…the sonner I stop thinking about him/i he lifted his pants leg and ran the blade up along the skin. He watched, unfazed as the skin broke, and blood slipped out. He grabbed a towel from the chair next to him and pressed it down, applying pressure till the bleeding stopped. He stared a the wound. It was rather deep. iI say…two days are left now/i he sighed and layed down. iat least when im dead….i cant hurt him anymore/i

The woman stood and walked over to her computer. "im sorry but I have to update some things" "may I look around un?" "sure"

He walked though the rows of veils. He read some of the labels, but one caught his attention.

It was a poison. He had done a project on it. Inside the jar it was dark blue and purple. From what he had learned, once it hits you blood, it kills you blood cells and shuts down your entire inner body system.

Instant death

He grabbed it, and stared. iwhy would a hospital have this?/i "hey" he almost dropped eth jar. "s-sorry un! but…why do you have this?" she sighed and put it back on the shelf. Well, a man came in with this in his blood. We extracted it to test it for a cure." "really? How?" she picked an empty needle form a shelf and stuck it though the rubber topper of the jar. Deidara watched as the liquid filled the needle. "then we go over here" she led him to a table. There were several cups of..something. "e put it in these and see how it reacts" she squirted some onto a plate. There as a hiss and the once red liquid turned dark blue and purple."blood cells un?" "yes…oh!" a doctor had walked in. "kid wont take his fucking medication! And worse he lied about having a wound!" "what?!" "what un?" the nurse turned to him. "with an open wound…how deep?" "deep..the leg" she sighed. "mostly likey…two days" "un?" "that's counting today..im osrry I most go" she looked about to cry as she ran form the room. The doctor sighed. "I suggest you start heading home." Deidara nodded and watched him leave. His eyes drifted to the plate of dead bloodcells, and the veil.  
"danna"

Tayuya had been relased form the hospital as sakon to her back to kisames place. When the shark-like boy answered the door, he demaned answers.

They told him all they knew.

"wait…then where did deidara go?" "what?" kisame sighed. "this afternoon. He was here on the couch…but then just dissappered" tayuya blinked. "whats today?" "the 6th" sakon titled his head to the side "why?" "he's gogin to visit hidan" ksiame stared at her. "..oh ya….i forgot" every may 6th deidara would go see hidan. That was the day they first met.

"hidan?" the silver haired boy stared at him. "deidara…all that has happened to you?" "yes" hidan tighyl hugged the blonde. "deidara…I love you like a brother…and im so sorry" deidara clenthed the back of hidans shirt crying into his shoulder. "but…I have some good news!" "un?" "im getting out" "what?!" hidan smiled and told him the story of how he was finally getting relased. "I get out tomorrow." "that's..so kewl un. tayuya's lving with kisame now….and sakon is her boy friend" he nodded. "Fuck I suspected as much" deidara looked over at the clock, as did hidan. "deidara…it'll be late by the time you get home…you should get gogin" he nodded nad hugged the boy tightly. "dei?" the blonde didn't answer. Hidan sighed and hugged him back. "relax…ill see you tomorrow" he pulled away and gave the blonde a toothy smile. Deidara smield and gently pcked hidans cheek. "bie" he turned and left the jail.

As hidan walked back to his cell, he had a feeling something dread full was about to happen.

Night had fallen when there was a knock at the door. "hm?" kisame stood and walked over to the door. "hello sir, is there a mr. deidara here?" "um…no…why?" the delivery man held out some papers. "these were net to be delivered today after they were finalized. Im surprised he did this though…still so young" ksiame took the papers, he's ees went wide.  
guys…this is…." Tayuya walked over. "holy crap…whats he planning?! Where the fuck is he?!"

Sasori layed on the hospital bed, staring at the white ceiling. His eyes drifted to the window, he stared at the stars. suddenly he rembered all the times ha and deidara would sit on the roof of their house and watch the stars toghter. That's where they had they're first kiss..on saosir's roof, under the stars. he could almost hear that cute little nickname….

"danna?"

he shot up and looked at the doorway. His jaw dropped when he saw the blonde

"deidara!..i mean..i thought I told you never to see me again!" the blonde looked at the redhead, pain filled his eyes. "t-they told me un…everything…is that hy you pushed me away un? cause you didn't want to tell me you were…d-dieing un?" sasori stared at the blonde. He looked like a hurt puppy, and it tore at the mans heart. "yes….well..not the whole time we were toghter..that was just me being an ass…but the reson I told you to never see me again was cause….i didn't want to hurt you anymore…I thought if I made you hate me..you would know about my death…and it wouldn't hurt" deidara bit his lip, and ran to the boy. "danna un you're a baka! I could never hate you! sure I say I do un…but I always loved you. even when we were apart un, all I thought about was you…please….dont push me away anymore un…I know you need me here….cause I would need you if it was me un." he climbed onto the bed, and wrapped his arms around the redheads neck. tears fell from his eyes as he buryed his face in sasori's neck. "I never want to leave you again un…pelase let me stay" sasori sighed and gently hugged the boy. "dedara….i feel…as if my time is coming" deidara let out a choked sob at the statement. 'n-no un! ill fight the devil himself! You cant die! Not now!" sasori pulled the boy away form his neck and kissed him. "ya know what…." He stood and walked over to the door locking it. "deidara….if you want to spend the night, then lets make the most of it" the blonde smiled and hugged sasori, as he helped him over to the bed. "yes danna un….lets make the best of it…."

They spent the night together, trying to stay quite as they filled each other with pleasure.

But…it wasn't like all the other times. This time, deidara wanted the cry the entire time….cause he knew this might be the last time he could be with the one he loves most in life.

Sunlight poured in through the window, and warmed the sleeping lovers. "hm" sasori slowly opened his ruby eyes. the first thing he saw was deidara. The sun made his blonde hair almost sparkle, giving him the image of an angel. Deidara yawned and slowly opened his eyes as well. Sasori smiled at eh boy. "well isnt that beautiful. I get to wake up to an angel." Deidara blushed and moved closer to sasori, kissing his cheek. sasori smiled and kissed the boys lips. "deidara….i…I think its time" blue eyes stared into ruby. "no un…please tell me your lying" he slowly shook his head. "deidara….i love you…..so much. Through all the fights, and hard times. No matter how much we screamed and yelled. Even if I said I hated you…I never ment it…I love you too much to mean it." Deidara nodded, tears rolled down his cheeks. "danna…please don't do this…I never ment any of that either…you're the only one I have ever loved un" he smiled, and gently took deidaras hand into his. The blonde stared deep into the ruby eyes he loved so much. Everything aroud him seemed to melt away. the only thing he seemed to be able to focus on as the redhead…and the beeping of the machine behind him.

ibeep…beep…beep…beep/i

"deidara….im so sorry…I lied to you" "un?" sasori smiled as he collected his thoughts. "when hidan was arrested…I promised to be with you when he was finally let out." Deidara chuckled softly. "its ok danna…he was let out." "what?" the blonde smiled at sasori. "there as a big fight at the jail un. one of the in mates had a knife and charged a the guard…hidan took the knife for him…he saved the guards life un. so they let him out." Sasori smiled and closed his eyes, before opeing them again. 'that's…good…" he sighed softly. "i..was gonna ask you something…after we got out of collage this summer." Deidara gave him a confused look. "what un? you can still ask me now un" sasori took a deep breath, and reached into his back pocket.

ibeep…..beep…..beep…..beep/i

he pulled out a small box. He flipped it open. "this" deidaras eyes went wide.inside was a sapphire ring. "I wanted you to marry me" deidara stared at the man, before kissing him. "…I do…."

He gasped, then smiled. He pluck out the ring, and gently slid it on deidara's slender fingers. "deidara….its close….i…I can feel it"

ibeep……..beep……beep/i

he pulled deidar hand towards his and kissed it gently. He smiled at eth boy. "deidara…I love you. more then life itself. Im sorry for all the pain ive ever caused you. you deserved someone sweet, who loved you to no end" "I have that un" he kissed sasori's cheek. "your all I could ever ask for" he smiled and kissed the boy once more on the lips.

ibeep……..beeep………..beep/i

"deidara……I love you…..i trully do….."

he gripped the tanner hand in his own pale one. "even death cant keep me from loving…..ill be watching oer you…don't worry……goodbie….my love.."

his eyes slid closed.

His hand let go of deidara's gently falling on the bed.

ibeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep/i

deidara stared at sasori, fresh tears fell from his eyes. "danna…." he looked at the ring on his hand. "I cant live with out you" he reached into his pocket, and pulled out a small needle. It was filled with a dark purple, and blue substance. More tears fell.

He jabbed himself in the leg, the liquid going into his body.

His eyes went wide as he felt it inside him. it felt like his insides were melting.

Deidara layed down next to sasori once again. he gently took sasori's hand in his. "i…already wrote a note to the others…they should fin it soon..and know that im now gonna be with you…"

"I love you too sasori-no-danna"

his blue eyes closed for the last time.

Even though they fought, and people didn't think they would stay toghter, they beat the odds. This crazy pair proved that love can not be controlled, and for love, you'll do crazy stuff.

They were truly, true lovers.

Pure and sweet.

And now….they can spend heaven together…but even in hell…if they have each other…it's as good as heaven.


End file.
